


Farewell

by brotherfuckerunlimited



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, spoilers for season 7 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckerunlimited/pseuds/brotherfuckerunlimited
Summary: Rex says goodbye
Relationships: jesse/kix-mentioned
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> im coping?????? im not

Rex clutched Jesse’s bucket in trembling hands. Tears dripped onto the face, running tracks through the dirt and dust. He took a shaky breath, gazing into the dead eyes of the empty helmet.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I know you weren’t doing too well after Kix went missing, but I know you wouldn’t have wanted to end it like this.” Another shaky inhale. “I miss you. I...I hope you find him, wherever you are. You deserve it. You deserve so much more than this.” 

He kissed the top of the helmet gently, on the edge of the faded cog, the symbol of a dead republic, before gently placing it on the stake at the front of the battalion. 

“Goodbye Jesse.” Then he turned and walked away before he could follow his _vod_ into the grave, tears blurring his vision.


End file.
